independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
White guilt
White guilt is the only explanation for a Black guy winning office (I am NOT racist) because theres no way any White would want to vote for one of those people unless they felt guilty (seriously I am NOT racist. There really is no such thing as White racists these days all the racism comes from minorities). Besides referring to White people voting for a Black candidate it more generally refers to how White liberals want to make other Whites feel guilty over there success. Somehow where supposed to feel bad that we made something of areselves so we should instead give handouts to other races? Thats called racism and its WRONG. Some people (Obamatrons) think that Obama winning office because of white guilt is some sort of fiction but much like extenze its NOT a gimmick its real science. Fiction is the idea a minority would get support from White people out of reasons other than guilt. Origin In order to start wrecking this country the liberals decided to invent white guilt. Obamas presidency Outside of getting votes by having ACORN stuff the ballox box and stationing Black Panthers by the polls in every voting district 90% of the day, all of Obamas votes obviously came from white guilt. Obama just dosent have anything that Whites could get behind. He let slogans run 24/7 such as "Hope and Change" and that may trick some people but it did NOT trick me. He wants to give amnesty to all the illegal aliens. He refuses to consider that people should be taxed even tho rising costs indicate that the rich need tax cuts or at the very least the fair tax. He cut NASA funding so we can no longer fund a mission to Mars. What we need to do is land on the moon and start a colony there NOT waste time trying to "save the earth" with green energy because the human race is resoliant. Green energy wont save us because we dont need saving, what we need is space colonies. Hes altered states rights to the point that we cant overturn federal law like the Founding Fathers intended. And dont get me started on the TSA scanners. Furthermore as a traitor hed plan it so that America had to sell out to the United Nations. He throws like a girl if youve seen him pitch. Blacks just shouldnt be put in office unless out of white guilt. What we need is a guy like Bush who protected us from the cowardly terrorists who attacked us on September 11 2001. Better yet we need Reagan. He protected are country with the Star Wars program and literally tore down this wall. He helped us avoid armageddon by letting the USSR know that if they tried anything, we would mutually destroy each other. He was a Christian as opposed to Obama who has no soul. Arrest Obama, inpeach him, deport him, and lets get someone in office who a White person would actually vote for NOT out of guilt named Sarah Palin and we can finally have freedom and serenity. Then we can go back to this being a WHITE planet run by WHITE people rather then some sort of planet of the apes. Seriously I am NOT racist Only a racist would assume I meant anything racist by saying planet of the apes. I have many Black friends and some of the people I respect most are Black. WHOLE Black as opposed to half black like Obama. I respected the great Dr. King and also enjoyed The Cosby Show, even his irresponsible son Theo. Megamanical racists like Jesse Jackson and Al Sharpton are the ones I have a problem with. I dont even see people in terms of race and race never enters my mind, I just know as a White guy that other members of the White species only voted Obama because hes Black.